


Colleagues To Lovers To Friends

by NutheadGee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BUT IT'S SO CUTE, Comfort, Cunnilingus, F/F, Happy Ending, Power Couple, Some good Symmarah Content Finally, They are Both So Cute, They are so thirsty, They love each other so much, colleagues to friends to lovers, we need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutheadGee/pseuds/NutheadGee
Summary: Fareeha and Satya never thought they would meet each other in the battle field, and they never thought that through their grief they would learn to find support, friendship and eventually love in each other. With each passing day they learn to live, learn to heal, and learn to look forward to a brighter future, and they honestly would never have wanted it any other way.After all, sometimes when life comes at you fast, the best way to deal with it is by making sure to steer it in the right direction.





	Colleagues To Lovers To Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought this fandom was in need for some wlw content, so because if you want something good it's better you do it yourself, here we are.
> 
> As a bi woman I felt really starved of quality content, so I decided to dip my toe a little bit in this particular section of fanfic writing. This is my first wlw work, and honestly I'm very disappointed in myself because I had a great time time writing it and I honestly hope you enjoy it too. I might write some more later, but for now, take this.
> 
> Please leave me some constructive feedback. I would like to write more Symmarah content. They are a true power couple I love them.

Fareeha really should have known better by now. She honestly should have. All her missions that were forwarded to her that she had no hand in choosing were always wild, mostly with a negative intonation.

This time, however, was a little different. There truly were exceptions to every rule.

She was absolutely  _ stunning _ . She had on a blue outfit, a top that had strips down her front and her back, with thigh high socks and boots that reached behind her calves, slightly heeled. the sleeve of her blue top was black, and her one human arm had perfectly manicured hands, matching the colour of her top. Her muscular thighs  were visible, her dark skin smooth as silk, and it took far more effort than Fareeha would like to acknowledge to stop staring at them. Her visor too, was very interesting, most likely made entirely by her own light bending abilities, held in place by a contraption that goes behind her head and sits over her ears. Her mechanical arm always had a slight blue hue to it, like it was ready to start constructing light at a moment’s notice, and her photon projector at her lower back, just slightly over her waist.

Satya Vaswani, more popularly known by the name her company had given her, Symmetra was easily one of the most gorgeous and exquisitely beautiful Fareeha had ever seen in her life, and that was a very long shot, considering all the beautiful women Fareeha had had the fortune of growing up around.

Especially her mother.

She had heard good things about this young woman, her brilliance and expertise in her craft, and how she had been picked from one of the poverty-stricken slums of Hyderabad to become one of Vishkar’s golden children. She had been used as an example numerous times, and she seemed very proud of who she was, what she did, and the company that had made her become what she was. All in all, Fareeha was very much looking forward to working with her, maybe get a friendship going.

Hopefully.

…

Satya wasn’t particularly amused at being assigned to this mission, but honestly speaking this place seemed like an absolute disaster: there was chaos  _ everywhere,  _ absolutely no order. For a moment it was very difficult for her to focus and do what she had to do in her role of trying to bring some order in this wretched place - there was so much going on at the same time: yelling and screaming, explosions, gunfire - that she honestly thought she was going to explode. even with her known reserves of control she didn’t think she would hold up any longer, until this absolutely spectacular young woman in a blue battle suit flew above and blew the omnics that were attacking them, programmed robots sent in by dissidents to bring disorder in this south western region of Spain.

She landed down, in front of the medics - and herself - putting her weapon (was that a rocket launcher?) on her back and removing her helmet, saluting them all and told them not to worry, her and her team from Helix Securities International would ensure their safety, and if they knew an civilians that needed medical attention to let her know immediately and she would attend to them.

Satya was having a little bit of a hard time trying to focus on what this beauty was saying, and for the first time in quite a while found herself rather flustered. for a combatant she had incredibly smooth skin, and her leadership and organisation really brought out a streak of admiration she had long buried.

Of course there was the fact that she was one of the most beautiful women Satya had ever laid her eyes on.

Nonetheless she turned her attention back to creating protective spaces for the civilians and casualties being brought in. It would be very disorderly of her to forget her purpose in helping these people.

…

This was quickly going from bad to worse. Satya, Fareeha and their respective teams were trying their utmost best, but it still wasn’t enough. It was nowhere near enough, and if they did not receive any assistance in the near future then this situation was going to be blown far out of proportion.

Both women had tried their hardest to make this situation salvageable, but it turned they were but moments too late. Fareeha and her team had come to the protection of the residents who were caught up in this conflict, and when the medics had requested for shelters to do their work properly, Satya and her team of architects had been swiftly deployed to assist, but even then, it still wasn’t enough. There were far too many casualties, particularly on the locals. Disease had spread, which had caused more death and more hopelessness, many wondering how they would continue with their lives and if their government was even aware of their suffering, if they would receive any help.

Satya, in particular, had experienced a lot of sharp words and unkindness from the people she had worked very hard to help.

She was creating yet another sanitation area, with a bathroom and a washroom, but this one was for the sick and quarantined people, people that were not going to be living for too long. It broke her heart for having to do this, but if it was what was going to bring order, then so be it. She was just completing the details, when she came across a little boy, who had been sitting on a log, a few metres away from her. She completed her task, looking at the child, and contemplating for a moment whether or not to go and interact with him. Satya was very sure that he was not even old enough to be a teenager.

“Hello,” she said, walking towards him. He didn’t answer her at first, just staring at her, eyeballing her. It unnerved her to an extent.

“You killed my parents,” he said instead, calm.

Satya was confused, tilting her head slightly to the left as she looked at the child. “I apologise but I do not understand.” She was genuinely confused.

“Your people claimed they were bringing ‘order’ to us, but instead they brought us death and destruction. We are riddled with diseases, crammed into houses that you have built, separated from our friends and family. You’ve taken all your doctors, left us with the bare minimum, because really, what’s the point when most of us are dying anyway?”

He wasn’t yelling or even visibly upset at her. He was very clam, not even trembling or scared. His body language showed nothing at all antagonistic towards her, so she really never quite understood why he was telling her such stinging words. She reached for him, to touch his shoulder, but he slapped it away, visibly glaring at her before walking away.

“Don’t touch me. Go away, leave us alone and never come back.”

She was too shocked to react.

…

Fareeha was tired, but there was still work to be done. She needed to find Symmetra to enquire exactly how many people were here and how long they were going to be here for before their government stepped in so that she could organise the security, but she could not find her anywhere, and this was proving to be a bit of an issue. she had asked around everywhere and no one seemed to have an idea where she might be.

She had just about given up and was turning back to their temporary headquarters to see if she could get a rough estimate, when she spotted a figure, sitting at the edge of the high ground. She looked vaguely familiar, with her long thick hair just touching her lower back. Fareeha second guessed going to see what was going on, but she nonetheless tentatively moved  towards her, to  see if she could offer any help.

As she approached her, she noticed the young woman’s shoulders heaving slightly. She had buried her face in her knees, which were bent upwards, her forehead just under her knees. She was sobbing quietly, and it was then that Fareeha recognised that this was Satya. She didn’t have her visor on, which, apparently was quite a rarity. 

_ That  _ was why no one could find her.

the fact that she had come all the way here communicated enough that she needed to be alone to process and go through whatever grief she was encountering. with a slight squeeze on her shoulder - Satya froze for a moment and slightly lifted her head, but not enough to completely reveal her face - Fareeha walked away back to the camp. It was time to get those estimates the hard way. They weren’t worth bothering Symmetra right now.

…

Fareeha narrowed her eyes. she never liked suspecting her team - she trusted them a whole lot more than most superiors trusted their teams - because one of the most important (and painful) lessons she learnt when she was in the Egyptian military was that trust, sometimes will save your asses more than some of the most competent minds known.

This, however, was something she was going to take very, very seriously.

“Are you sure you saw him?” She asked one of her team members, leaning forward and looking him in the eye, her tone gentle but firm. She knew how scary this experience probably was for the man.

He simply nodded his head at her, shaking slightly. Fateeha felt a lottle sorry for him.

“Very well. I’ll go investigate it and confront him if I have to. Thank you for letting me know. I’m sorry you had to go through that experience.”

They all left her alone, and she immediately got to thinking how she would approach this. What the hell was he doing here? What was he looking for? It seemed it was time for her to go and find out. She stood up and suited up, swallowing her fear as she went to the outskirts of the camps set up. This was not going to go well, no matter what angle she looked at it from.

…

She had been scouting from the air for about an hour and hadn’t seen anything. She was beginning to get worried before she dropped down to the ground. She gripped her launcher slightly harder, the subtle change of the wind direction picking up. She was very on edge.

Suddenly, she saw it, the figure that was described to her, the figure that was the Reaper. Fareeha was too surprised to act, the only sound registering in her ears being the loud beat of her pulse. She stood frozen on the ground, fear literally rendering her immobile.

He was tall, definitely taller than six foot, dressed in all black, the cape of his hood floating slightly in the wing. He was dressed for battle, with a chest piece and some cartridges, the same ones lining his belt. Matte polished boots. He was broad shouldered and muscular, but Fareeha, a combatant, could tell this wasn’t your run of the mill footman soldier. He was much more lean, much more streamlined, being built more for speed and agility as opposed to brute strength. Parts of his biceps were grey, and his gauntlets looked like they could claw a throat out. His mask was just as terrifying, and all she could see were glowing red eyes.

The shotguns, however, were what made her heart sink straight down into her stomach. They were large, heavy, and she knew a bullet from one of them could literally blow her entire head into bits of skin, bone, brain matter and blood. They were very familiar, painfully so, and she knew only one man who could comfortably wield those shotguns, and who was deadly accurate when using them.

“Hello Fareeha,” he said, in that trademark L.A. drawl, now a rough, gravelly voice. “I must say your reputation precedes you. I’m very proud of what you’ve become, everything else notwithstanding.”

Fareeha could not speak. She couldn’t function. All she could manage to feel were the tears flowing down her cheeks. It was him. It was actually  _ him.  _ She wanted to hate him, to despise him for what he had become, for what he was doing, an assassin, draining people’s life forms from them.

But she couldn’t. She really couldn’t, and she was devastated by it. Nothing, however could prepare her for the devastation of her entire being that could follow.

Slowly, he removed his mask, and all she could do in response was choke. He had never changed. He looked almost exactly the same, save for streaks of gre on his beard and his temples, and the glowing red eyes, and the slight mist rising from his skin. He had a crooked smile aimed at her, his head tilted slightly to the left.

“I’m glad you’re doing well, baby girl. Please take care of yourself. Maybe you can learn from our mistakes and be a part of something far better than we ever could. I hope to meet you again soon in much...better circumstances.”

He put his mask back on and turned around, quietly walking away in the opposite direction, his gait quiet as he literally disappeared into the shadows. Fareeha dropped down to her knees, her weapon sliding from her hand as her vocal cords decided to start functioning again. She sobbed bitterly, covering her face and her shoulders heaving. She didn’t know how long she stayed there, weeping her eyes out, but she eventually managed to pull herself back together long enough to walk back to the camp. She had a lot of contemplating to do.

…

It had been two days, and Pharah was still pretty sad. She never thought seeing Gabriel now would affect her so much, especially after everything that happened. Obviously she’d be upset more than anything by it all, but she honestly thought she would be over it sooner rather than later. Yet here she was.

she had just finished having her breakfast, and she thought some fresh air would do her some good. she grabbed her coffee and walked out a little bit to the cliff where she had encountered Satya, hoping that there was no one there. she honestly needed some alone time, and she knew not many people knew of that place, so hopefully she could go there and sort out her emotions and her thoughts.

She looked out at the ocean, the waves splashing on the rocks be low. she felt her eyes get heavier with liquid, and try as she might she really couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. she sniffled a little bit, but other than that she refused to do anything else, just letting the tears fall, pulling her legs up and resting her chin on her knees and wrapping her hands around her shins.

for a while she just sat like that, crying, before heard movement behind her. she wiped her tears with the back of her hand before turning around to face whoever it was and tell them to go away because she found this place, but she came face to face with Satya. For a moment they just stared at each other, neither of them knowing what to say to the other. The slight breeze picked up, both of them admiring each other’s hair, before Fareeha was the first one to break eyes contact, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breathe, before turning back around to her previous stance.

Satya was...torn, for lack of a better word. She wanted to go and say or do something that would support Ms Pharah,  but she really seemed like she wanted to be alone. she had truly done her best throughout this fiasco, but it seemed she had also experiences the feeling that her best in this instance really wasn’t enough. Not to mention that when Satya needed to be alone after her own confrontation with that young man Ms Pharah had the sense to leave her alone at the time, something she had come to truly appreciate.

She stood there for another few moments, before deciding to take the risk of going to sit next to her. the worst that could happen was her being told to go away. She could work with that.

“I’m sorry for whatever it is you are going through. I would just like you to know that it will pass and you will come out of it stronger. All I can offer you is strength and hope in this trying time.”

Satya quite wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to say, but she hoped it was at least reassuring. Everyone liked to be reassured when they were feeling particularly down, and she was sure that Ms Pharah was no exception.  She was standing up to leave, when she felt a soft hand on her own, and it turned out that it was Ms Pharah. Satya wasn’t quite sure what Ms Pharah was trying to tell her, so she looked at her gently, patiently waiting for her to tell her what she would like.

“Please don’t go,” she told her quietly. “Please don’t leave. I’d really appreciate it if you just kept me company.”

Satya’s heart broke at hearing her voice so small, so she did as she requested and went and sat down next to her. They sat like that in comfortable silence for a while before Satya decided to start talking. She wasn’t sure if this was the right place to have this conversation, but maybe it would get her talking.

“I’m autistic,” Symmetra said, suddenly. Fareeha looked at her, completely shocked at the sudden revelation. “I have been since I was a child, and my mother probably strongly disliked me for it. I’m glad Vishkar took me in, because I think I would still be suffering from poverty and near neglect under her.”

Fareeha said nothing, just continued staring at her knees. Symmetra continued though. “I love my job, and everyday is a delight for me, because I’m never aware of what new challenges will be thrown my way to solve, or what new people I will get to meet and interact with, or where I would be needed to bring order. Yes there are, indeed challenges, and sometimes these challenges are difficult to get through, but I still manage, and that is what makes my day to day experiences all that much richer.”

Fareeha just listened to Symmetra, and she found that her stories were soothing. There was something about how she said she found content in her academics, and some kind of peace, knowing that by bringing order to the marginalised communities like the one she grew up in she was at least bringing some good to the world, making sure people had at least one less thing to worry about, and though perhaps life was still hard, it was one less burden, and that one less burden was better than nothing. She was very candid, and she acknowledged that hse was also human, and that she made mistakes, and sometimes she even questioned whether the order she was told to bestow upon others was really what they needed. after all, the disaster that happened in Rio was still lingering at the back of her mind.

Slowly, Fareeha found herself opening up and talking about her own past. By this time, they were on first name basis. Fareeha told her about her own childhood, growing up with her heroes and wanting to be just like them, her estranged relationship with her mother as a youth, and her later coming to understand why her mum was so apprehensive of her joining Overwatch as an adult, after the explosion happened. She explained the cause of her current turmoil, and when still talking she choked in her words, overwhelmed by emotion and started crying again, unable to continue.

Satya wasn’t sure how her action would be interpreted, but she took the risk anyway. She pulled Fareeha into an embrace, gently putting her head on her shoulder and allowing her to cry on her. Fareeha returned the hug, pulling herself closer to Satya and cried quietly in her shoulder as Satya gently rubbed her back, soothing her. she calmed down, before she broke the hug (much to both their disappointment) and took a deep breath and finished her story.

“I’m sorry for everything that you are going through.. I  hope you are able to heal from it and go on with your life,” Satya told her, smiling gently at her. Fareeha nodded gently, managing a smile and gave her a quiet thank you. They sat together for a while, enjoying each other’s comfortable silence, before Satya excused herself to go get some work done. She had some meetings to attend to with her superiors.

…

Fareeha and Satya always made it a point to stay in touch. They completed their mission together, and though it could be considered a success on paper for their companies, it didn’t have such a positive effect on them as individuals. As a result both of them thought they had quite a bit of introspection to do, and they found out that through the support they gave each other they were able to get through the obstacles that were plaguing them at that time. They even managed to organise some time to travel around and get to see each other afterwards, and for the first time in a while both of them realised their friendship for each other was growing into something far more intimate.

In fact more than once when they had visited each other in their respective cities of residence this intimacy had been acted out. Fareeha could barely stop smirking and Satya was only feeling pure joy in her heart when they thought of the number of times they had indulged each other, unable to even get out of bed the next morning because of the orgasms they had given each other.

There were also the times spent together touring the city and teaching each other about their people and their cultures. They really enjoyed each other’s company, especially when they went out to sample the local cuisine, or even when they stayed in and cooked, or when they went out to look at the local attraction and hang out with the local people (both of them were something close to local celebrities). Of course the best moments where the times when they spent their time alone, in mind numbing pleasure, or when they discussed things for intellectual stimulation, or even cracked the occasional jokes. They had grown, over the months to love, care for and cherish each other so much and so deeply, that they were able to convince their companies to allow them to work together again.

The good thing was that they were definitely going to be working together on this mission, so they would be seeing each other a lot more frequently. The not very good thing was that they were assigned to a war zone, and they had to pay a lot more attention to their surroundings than to each other lest they got blown to smithereens. That, however, was of not big deal to them, as they had the evenings, for the most part to focus on themselves and their growing relationship.

This instance they were being taken right in the middle of the Asian continent, around Russia, Kazakhstan, Mongolia and China. There was a border conflict going on there, and though the population was extremely small, there was a probability that the citizens there would need help, particularly in the Chinese town of Burqin, where the current Minister of Finance was from. There had been a lot of conflict there that was said to be caused by foreigners who weren’t particularly happy with how their government was allocating resources, particularly in the rural areas, and this conflict was spilling into the neighbouring countries. Burqin wasn’t exactly the wealthiest area, but the government had promised a lot of development and material support, particularly that one of their own was in the power ranks, but apparently this had not come to fruition yet, so Helix Securities and Vishkar had been sent there to investigate, not to mention Vishkar was looking for an excuse to consolidate themselves in the Chinese market.

However, both of them weren’t expecting to land straight into a battle zone.

Fareeha’s warning was too late. By the time she had gotten to Satya’s team, they were already on the ground, been shot at, debris and earth being blasted around them. dead bodies everywhere, the stench of blood, urine and feces, women and children screaming, dying people moaning, it was terrible.

Satya was somewhat used to it, considering what she grew up in, but even this was a little too much for her. She navigate her way around, trying to find survivors, someone she could take in and help out for now.  She had just stepped out, before her worst nightmare begun.

Just barely in front of her foot was a mine, and the pressure she put on the earth in front of her is what unearthed it. Satya was generally quite stoic and in control of her emotions, but this one time she felt true fear when she saw that mine there. Had she not been as lucky, she would literally be in pieces, her body parts flying all over the place right then, as she had those thoughts. She immediately communicated this to everyone else, asking them to please be very, very careful, as careful as the situation could allow.

Satya was passing by a pile of rubble when she heard some muffled sounds coming from there. SHe stopped, telling her team to go on ahead and she would catch up, before she went done on her knees and pulled it apart, finding two small children in there and managing to rescue them. She led them to safety, ensuring they had reached the appropriate personnel before she came back out, and then saw a blue suit begin falling from the sky, smoking. A very familar blue suit. She swallowed, her heart seizing.

She stood, motionless for a moment before her body reminded her that she had to go check, ahd to go and actually confirm if that was Fareeha that had fallen from the sky, having taken a shot that was meant for her and the children she was rescuing. As she ran towards the scene, her heartbeat started beating faster, her mind giving her all sorts of scenarios of everything that could possibly go wrong actually going wrong, and this absolute fear drove her to run faster, to see if it truly was her lover.

Immediately she got there, there were people everywhere. All she could catch a glimpse of was the helmet, still smoking, battered and smashed. “Fareeha,” she managed a weak croke, despite the fact she still had the strength to  pull people away just to get to her girlfriend. “Fareeha?! Are you alright? Is it you?”

Of course tha answers to these questions were no and yes, respectively, but Satya, utterly overcome by shock at seeing the woman she loved more than anything in the falled falling to her probable death had her almost in a catatonic state. A medic finally got to her, and managed to convince her in her native Telugu, and later repeating it in Hyderabadi Urdhu that she desperately needed medical attention if she was to leave, and that she was in good hands now. Satya just nodded, almost mechanically, as she watched Fareeha get led away on a stretcher.

For the second time this year, she fell down on her knees and sobbed.

…

Fareeha felt like her entire body was going to implode from the inside out.  _ Everything  _ was paining, and more than anything she really wanted to go back to sleep, and wake up when this nightmare was over. She could barely move, and going by the bandages she had and how her head was still swimming, it seemed like her injuries were far worse than she anticipated. Just how much morphine was she doped on? How long was she out for? It was time to find out.

The nurse didn’t take long to get into her room, and going by his facial expressions it wasn’t particularly difficult to see that he was relieved that she was recovering well, but that she was also still a mess. “How long have I been asleep for?”

He looked at her for a moment. “About two days.”

Could be worse, considering what her injuries seemed like and the height of her fall, in her suit that she felt was literally broiling her. “How long more do I have to stay in hospital?”

He shrugged, thinking for a moment. “About three days, for observation. Once we see things are going well we’ll release you to go home and rest.”

She nodded, giving her thanks and closing her eyes to go back to sleep. It was all she could do after all.

…

“Welcome home,” Satya said, opening the door for Fareeha and her crutches to hobble into the house. Her leg, which was twisted in the fall, had just been removed from the bandages, and she was told to be careful and not put too much pressure on it unless she wanted to be back in hospital. Her healing was progressing well, but she still needed bed rest for the next week or so before she was to go back to see the doctor and be cleared to be ready for active duty again.

For now, she was happy to be in Satya’s house and being taken care of by her.

She managed to hobble her way onto the couch, and sat down with a great sigh. Satya followed behind, immediately going to the kitchen to make some lunch for them both. After that, Fareeha was planning to nap a little, and then spend some time with her girlfriend. Yes, that sounded like a nice plan.

…

Fareeha felt incredibly warm when she woke up, incredibly warm and incredibly comfortable. Her eyes still closed, she smiled, stretching her legs and arms on the smooth, cotton sheets when she bumped onto something, of perhaps, more accurately, someone. She cracked one eye open to see what was going on, and smiled warmly at the sight in front of her. Satya, at some point, had joined her in bed, and she was curved around her in that graceful way only she could manage and was fast asleep. Fareeha shook herself a little bit, and she saw Satya blink herself awake, staring blearily at something in front of her for a few moments before looking up at her and smiling.

“Fareeha. How are you feeling?” Her voice was slightly rough, but that could be chalked up to her just waking up from an impromptu nap.

Fareeha nodded. “I’m feeling much better, Satya. You?”

“Don’t worry about me, Fareeha. I’m not the one that fell to the ground from thousands of feet in a combat suit. I’m just worried for your well being.” SHe fussed about, feeling her temperature on her forehead with the back of her hand, and feeling around her organs the way she saw the doctors do, at least to feel that everything was in order. Fareeha’s heart grew about three sizes when she saw the concern on her face, muttering to herself as she, essentially, felt her up.

When she was satisfied that Fareeha was, indeed, alright, she felt her hands in her hair, and she sighed into the touch. Moments later she was pulled in for a kiss, soft and gentle against her lips. She was quite surprised at first, her eyes wide open as she braced herself against Fareeha, but Fareeha seemed relaxed, her eyes closed as she kissed her, and Satya couldn’t help but feel that calm soothe her as well as she fluttered her eyes closed and returned the kiss.

Not wanting to lean herself against her girlfriend, she rest her forearm near Fareeha’s head, her other arm cradling the back of her head on the pillow, positioning herself in between her legs, which opened slowly to accommodate her. Her other hand moved down Fareeha’s toned body, lifting up her shirt and she rested her hands on her stomach for a moment, smiling in the kiss when she moaned in her mouth. it was time, Satya thought to herself as she hooked her fingers at the waistband of Fareeha’s panties, slowly pulling them down, still kissing her.

Fareeha, who felt her skin twitch at Satya tentative touch on her stomach, broke from their kiss, before gasping loudly and letting out a very shameless moan. Not caring about her currently frail health, she wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other around her lower back and pulled her on top of her, as she felt Satya kiss her way down her neck, staying there and applying pressure with her tongue. Satya only just managed to balance herself right on top of Fareeha, because how was she supposed to strip her otherwise? She slowly removed her panties, making sure to whisper salaciously in her ear about being very considerate for not wearing too much to bed that afternoon, which made Fareeha squirm under her. Satya really loved how responsive her girlfriend was for her, she thought, smiling against her skin as she felt her own panties get wet.

Almost instantaneously (one of Fareeha’s favourite things about Satya in bed was how completely unpredictable she could be) Satya was up, kneeling in between her legs and had taken her sleeping shirt off her body, and she was left blinking, slightly confused as the shirt was pulled from under her head and promptly taken her nipple in her mouth. Fareeha opened her mouth to cry out, but all she managed was a choke, as she felt Satya slightly nip at her, before running her tongue over the bite to soothe it and suckle on it. Her other hand moved to her other breast, lightly kneading and massaging, making Fareeha’s head swim in pleasure, so doped out that all she could do was clutch onto Satya’s clothes like a lifeline.

Satya took a peep on her girlfriend’s face, and saw the actual struggle of not hollering her pleasure for the entire apartment block to hear. she giggled quietly, kissing her way down her muscular abdomen, before moving her mouth to kiss her inner thighs, earning her a grunt of frustration from Fareeha. She was already so wet, her scent of arousal surrounding her, a scent she had come to really love.

“Satya, please,” Fareeha whined, fidgeting. SHe wasn’t even sure what exactly she was pleading for, she just wanted Satya to satisfy her. Satya, not one to disappoint, decided to do just that. After all, how could you say no to your absolutely stunning girlfriend when she asked so nicely? SHe literally dove right into Fareeha’s pussy, her tongue flat against her, running it all the way to the top before plunging it in between her folds and coming back up to suck on her clit. Fareeha’s thighs were trembling against Satya’s shoulders, and it took everything she had not to crush her girlfriend with her thighs. She grabbed the sheets beside her, gripping them so hard she felt her nails scrape against them as her back arched, biting her tongue to try and stop whatever embarrassing sound from leaving her throat, but a strained whimper managed to escape. Her mind had gone to absolute mush, seeing nothing but white light behind her eyelids as Satya alternated between her tongue and her lips in her folds, on her clit, literally eating her out like an ice cream cone. She wasn’t even using her fingers and Fareeha never thought she would experience pleasure at this magnitude in her life.

Satya’s pressure was unpredictable, and in between her lips and her tongue, Fareeha felt her thighs begin to tremble. That knot at the base of her stomach begun to unravel, and she knew that it was soon going to be time. With one more swipe against her folds she plunged over the edge, crying out Satya’s name as she came, Satya lapping at her as if her fluids were the elixir of life, still eating her out as her entire body spasmed in her orgasm. Satya sat up, watching her girlfriend’s chest rise and fall as she regulated her breathing, smiling softly at how flushed she was, overwhelmed with pleasure. She lived for moments like these because this was when Fareeha was at her most beautiful in her opinion.

Fareeha opened up her eyes, and managed to get herself up in a kneeling position, telling her girlfriend that it was her turn to make her come. Her smile, gentle at first turned instantly lecherous when she saw Satya’s eyes cloud over in lust as she lay down, opening her legs for her. Fareeha didn’t even want to give her a chance before she immediately kissed her, her hand simultaneously dipping straight into Satya’s panties, running her fingers in between her folds and lightly brushing over her clit, earning herself a slight moan. Satya was generally very quiet during sex, but Today Fareeha was going to try to get her to be as noisy as possible.

Satya at this point wasn’t sure when exactly she had been plunged into the realm of pleasure, but she was here and she had absolutely no intentions of leaving anytime soon. Fareeha was always exceptionally magical with her fingers, the way she stroked her folds, the way she dipped them deep inside her, and the way she applied appropriate pressure on her clitoris. While she was doing all of this she was still devouring her mouth, a cheeky smile on her lips and she plunged her tongue in her mouth, kissing her with a passion and ferocity that Satya always should have expected but was never ready for.

These were the moments Fareeha lived for, these moments when Satya, ever so confident and sure of herself would melt into a puddle of goo in her hands. She loved how she slightly fidgeted whenever Fareeha’s fingers inside her would pull out, and how she would clamp right down on her, and how she would feel her thighs tremble as she was close to orgasm.

Of course, nothing beat that whimper of her name when she came, followed by that split second pause and then her thighs trembled, pulling Fareeha ever closer to her as she clamped down on her fingers, making it nearly impossible to her to even move her fingers inside her, just allowing herself to feel her girlfriend’s pleasure and feeling all her love and affection because she was the one that was inducing these feelings in her.

And it was after all this, when the euphoria had died down and they were cuddled together again, is when they learnt that through their respective grief they could learn to find support and friendship in each other, and eventually love, and frankly, they wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
